Whilst Sleeping
by slr-1
Summary: Sookie and Eric have been friends for years but a strange circumstance forces them into a situation they have never dealt with before... what are these new feelings they are having? when did they start feeling them... why of course Whilst Sleeping
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi Guys and Gals! So sorry if I have ben MIA on here with my other stories of late but many boring R/L things have happened to prevent me from posting but I have had this particular story on the back burner for a while and my muses have bugged me to upload it on here… they are obviously attention whores LOL**

**Anyways I hope this can suffice until I can continue my other storys…. **

**If you can pick it I have taken bits and pieces from other fanfictions and changed then slightly to fit into this story so to those writers I'd like to send a shout out of thanks for their stories as you gave me the ideas for various things that will happen in this story… but the majority of it is my own work please don't forget that I have only taken extremely minor parts from their story and turned it into my own work =-)**

**Also all mistakes are mine as it's un beata'd atm if any lovely beata's would b e interesting dealing with such weird characters then gimme a bell =-)**

**And as always I own nothing all rights go to Mrs. Harris I only get to put the charaters into weird situations**

S.P.O.V.

Some would say I'm a masochist, others would say I'm a glutton for punishment, but I'd say that I'm fighting for what's mine no matter how hard it is.

You see I live with my best friend… not that different to anyone else right? Well no, but the twist or kicker, whatever you prefer to call it is… wait for it… I'm hopelessly in love with him and he's totally clueless I know so Hollywood right? Also to add to the added holywood'ness of my life he's married to what my other best friend, Pam who is also his twin sister likes to call the gold digging whore.

Now I guess you're wondering why I'm living with him and his wife yeah? Well to get technical on you we live in a 2 story house that can be divided into two separate houses with entry for either level. Wifey Poo's first order of business was to block off access between the stories within the house.

Yes I know it's a weird and unique sounding house, you see Him and Pam built it that way to they could in their words 'get their parents off their backs' you see they are Swedish and they both moved over here when we were all in high school as their Dad travels a lot for his work… something about a stock market analysis. Their parents moved back to Sweden when we were in College. Pam and Eric (my best friend and the guy I'm in love with) could only stand to live together for 3-4 months but even with the unique layout they were ready to kill each other and that's saying something as they are really close. 2-3 months later my land lord turfs me out for no reason other than my lease is up… Eric being the champ he is, offers to let me move in and help with expenses.. Personally I just think he wanted company around the house as Eric is wealthy in his own right.

Anyways I'm rambling on about crap when I should be telling you the rest of the story.

So, things around the house changed dramatically after they come back from their honeymoon. For one he wasn't allowed downstairs (my part of the house) without her, or do anything with any female friend without her but she was worse about it when it came to me. They fought constantly, I only know that is because well I live below them and even though Eric and Pam had the space in between the floors sound proofed, it only goes so far.

One night after a particular 'bad fight' I'd just gotten to sleep and hear my front door quietly open and shut so I pretend to be asleep thinking that if the potential robbers don't hear me or look in here I'll be ok but within a matter of seconds I have a large hand on my back ( as I had my back to the door because I didn't want to see the robbers) and now they are gently rocking me obviously trying to coax me awake now I'm lying there silently freaking out thinking the killer could have a weird fantasy he wants to enact, but before I can think too much on that particular topic the person trying to coax me awake leans over and I get hit with 'his' scent and I immediately relax and decide that I should 'wake up' so I move my head so I can see him and in the dim light he still looks amazing even with a slightly worried/ annoyed look on his face.

"Eric what's wrong? Why are you here it's the middle of the night" I groggily ask him

"Sorry do you mind if I crash in here with you? It's just that Crystal and I had a big fight and I kinda don't want to be alone right now… Please" he all but begs me, and added in the whole lost puppy dog look how can I refuse him?

"hop in" is all I say before he all but runs round the other side of the bed to get in, whilst he's doing that I roll myself over from the middle of the bed (the perks of being single you can have a huge bed and take up all the room you want) and have my back to him, to give him his privacy as I'm sure he'd want it.

"Sook, please don't turn away from me, look I know it's only to sleep and I'm gonna sound like a whiney clingy needy girl right now… and if you tell anyone I'll deny it, but I need my best friend! I need to feel that nothing's changed between us even if something's have, I just need to know and feel that your with me, so woman get your arse over here" he says to me whilst opening his arms to me for a hug/ snuggle… and again who am I to deny him? I very much doubt I could ever deny this man who means so much to me anything.

So that's how we fall asleep, wrapped up in each – other's arms, and it's the way we wake up the next day, I only wish I could start all my days like this but sadly it was only for the night but I'll take what I can get. And as I watch him sleeping, he looks happy and it's been a long time since I've seen that look on my bestie's face and that makes me slightly sad to realise that fact and I make a silent promise to him and myself that I will try to make him happy in any way I know how to. I then proceed to get up and do my morning routine in the bathroom and I wasn't really that quiet about it and I walk back into my room to grab my clothes and he's still passed out, but he's moved in his sleep to sleep on his tummy and his arm is out as if he was trying to find me? Or maybe the wife GAAAAHHH why am I reading so much into that simple fact that he's moved and that his arm is out stretched?

"Sookie' I hear him quietly moan as he again tries to reach for me.

I high tail it out of my room to get changed, as I think staying in or near my room at this point could be dangerous and I may do something that I may regret Eric is still asleep when I go to leave, so I go in and wake him up as I know he has work today, but unsure as to what time he has to be there by.

"Eric" I quietly say whilst gently rocking him, similar to what he did to me last night

"mmmm" he responds sleepily

"sorry to wake you but I have to get going to work, and I thought I'd wake you because I didn't know what time you had to get going to work"

"Thanks Sook, what is the time?" he asks more coherently

"It's 8:30am, I gotta go so I can get things set up for my classes today" I respond

"Ok, thanks again Sook, I'll call you later today" he responds as I'm walking out of my room to the front door.

Suppose I should have mentioned what our jobs are before.

I'm a high school teacher, and Eric owns his own bar ironically not that far from my work, so to me it's handy if I have a bad day at work, at least I know I'll always get home from his bar. But he is mostly a silent owner in said Bar (helping out Pam) but he's a tattooist and owns his own shop…. I love all of his designs. It's not to say that I have any myself but Eric is covered in them, he did design them himself but he only has his best friend and partner Alcide do his ink.

My classes for the morning go very smoothly, which is to be expected as I only take the Yr's 9-12 for English, History, Geography and Literature. It's fairly un common for a 'newish' teacher to only be working with the older classes but last year when I first came to the school, they had to replace the teacher who did most of this and they found that I worked better with the older classes than some of the other teachers. But I'm not the only teacher who teaches those subjects to those year levels as it's quite a large school, but I do find that at the start of the year there are a lot of transfers into my classes. So I must be doing something right.

My last class before lunch was a year 9 History class, we were learning about Vikings, when some of the girls in my class come back from the toilet giggling,

"Something you wish to share with the class Dawn and Hadley?" I ask

"Why yes miss Stackhouse, there is *giggle's we just saw a flower delivery guy trying to find your room and he wasn't that far away from our room when we walked in"

"OHHH MISS STACKHOUSE HAS A SECRET ADMIRER" the whole class say's/ yells

I get the class back on track and there is a knock at the door and as the girls said it was a flower delivery for me… and the person obviously put lots of thought into the arrangement as I don't need to read the card to know what the person is trying to convey, and they obviously know that my gran taught me what each flower means or it was all just a lucky guess.

But regardless I decide to read the card so I know who to thank.

' _1000's of bouquets of fragrant flowers would never be enough to convey my thanks for how you helped me. But please accept this and please meet me at our usual dinner place at 7:30 tonight_

_Forever yours _

_E'_

The flower arrangement consisted of

Purple Chrysanthemum's, (you're a wonderful Friend) some Pink Hydrangea's (thank you for understanding) some Iris' (Your Friendship Means so much to me) he also had a Single Daffodil in the arrangement, I don't know what to make of it , as I'm sure you are aware all flowers have more than on meaning the Daffodil is no exception the meaning behind it is why I am confused a Daffodil can mean, regard, respect, unrequited love, you're the only one or the sun is always shining when I'm with you.

After getting the arrangement of flowers I'm over thinking things for the whole day as to what the Daffodil can possibly mean… as I know that because it's Eric who sent the arrangement that he had obviously Googled the meaning behind the particular flowers (as he has done since I told him about every flower has a meaning) and he chose those particular flowers for a reason. What I'm going nuts over is to why the Daffodil of all flowers. What messaged is he trying to tell me with this particular arrangement?

Time flies for the rest of the day and soon enough it's time so go meet up with Eric for dinner, I'm debating whether or not to ask him about the Daffodil… it seems weird even to me that I'm obsessing over a single flower, but can you blame me? When the guy you are helplessly in love with sends you a flower that has many possible meanings, and it's not clear to you as to what meaning he means by sending it no doubt it would send any girl into a head spin, especially if the guy you like is married.

I walk into the place, it's a little hole in the wall Thai place but oh my -gosh they have the best food ever. At one point Eric and I all but lived off their food so suffice to say we are friendly with the staff and owners.

In the last few years the only times we seem to come here together is when we want to tell the other something special, or something big. It was the place where he bought Crystal to meet me then a few years later him and I for him to ask me the best way to propose to Crystal then a few weeks later to say he did it and for him to ask me to be his 'Best Girl' as he couldn't think of anyone else he trusted more. Sure he had Alcide and a few other mates of his to be his Groomsmen as Crystal insisted on a large wedding with a large Bridal Party.

So as I'm waiting to be served I get nervous thinking why did he invite me here, what could he possibly have to tell me…. I start up a mental mantra. "please don't let Crystal be here" then I think about it, maybe Crystal is pregnant, then I start to feel sick in my stomach at that thought. And it's not to say that I don't think Eric would be a good father, I thiknk he'd make an amazing father it's Crystal that I'm worried about as she is so self –absorbed, I just can't see her being a mother and it's also another way for her to trap Eric into staying with her if he wants to leave, but at this point in time I can't see him leaving her, and this new found knowledge hurts.

I finally get upto the front and see "Yum-Yum" the owner shes an adorable middle aged chinese woman whos name really is Yun, but Eric and I think she's so adorable we could eat her shes so 'yummy' hence the name 'Yum- Yum" (her husband is the chef here (he's Thai) they never had kids and they figuratively adopted Eric and myself as their kids as we were here so often.

"Hello Nu'er, it's been a while since you were here, naughty you! you should come see me more often, oh Qi is just speaking to Fuqin so you can either go back and see them or go to your usual table." She happily tells me but just as I am about to walk away she grabs my arm, lowers her voice and says.

"Qi seems happy, happy like he was before he got with Long Nu, did he not get married? I couldn't tell he had his hands in his pockets when he was speaking too me, but he looks tanner…"

Long Nu in Chinese means Dragon Lady and is the nickname Yum-Yum uses for Crystal, as she met Crystal the few times Eric has bought her in here and she never liked her one bit, she then told me one day I decided to come in for Lunch by myself, it was lucky I wasn't drinking anything at the time as I would have spat it everywhere because I was so surprised and it was so funny and also such an accurate description of her, I told Pam one day she was laughing her head off for 15 min or more and she demanded too meet Yum-Yum the both of them get along like a house of fire and now when ever we want to bitch Crystal out in front of Eric we just call her Long Nu…. He gets so confused…. The poor guy I'm sure we'll tell him one day…. Just not yet

"Sorry to have to tell you this Yum – Yum, but he did get married to Long Nu, as to why he's happy I think it's because he's here and gets to see you guys" I whisper to her then hug her and walk off to our regular table and sit down and wait for Eric to be done talking to Yum-Yum's husband.

A few minutes after I get to the table Eric and Yum-Yum's husband Godric walk out of the kitchen, yes I do concede that it is a strange name for a Thai person to have but in fact his heritage isn't Thai at all his parents were globe trotters trying to find the eternal happiness and he was born in Thailand, and because his parents thought their lifestyle wouldn't suit a baby they left him in an orphanage, they then proceeded to continue their travels until their last days.

**A/N Translation of the Chinese spoken in this chapter if in correct please blame Google Translate thanks =-) Nu'er = Daughter Qi= Son Fuqin= Father Long Nu= Dragon Lady**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys thanks so so so much to you all who read and reviewed or liked or favouriteed it or added this to their fav storys list it honestly made my day or night to see the love this story has gotten so fastle so huge Eric hugs go out to you all =-) you deserve it =-) **

**I did forget to mention in the first chapter this story is a multi point of view story as I have very demanding characters that want their part of the story told, so we will mostly hear from Sookie, Eric and Pam but we may hear from other charaters it just depends on who's the most demanding LOL I hope you guys enjoy Eric's side of the story so far.**

**So please read and review you may just get some spoilers =-)**

**And once again I own nothing all rights go to Mrs Charline Harris and this chapteragain is un Beata'd and am still looking for someone who would be interested in dealing with this crazy bunch of people =-)**

E.P.O.V

"Crystal for the last time, she's just my best friend! There's nothing to worry about, how many times do I have to go though this with you?" I seethe

"You're the one I want to be with! I think the 2 rings and the 2 week honeymoon are proof of that don't you? Do you see me getting all bent out of shape when you go and see your male friends? NO! wanna know why? It's because I trust you why can't you do the same for me?" I say defeated

" aww hunni I do trust you, it's her I don't trust, she loves you it's so obvious it's painful" she retorts

"What ever, I can't deal with this right now" I respond as I'm walking out of our bedroom and down the hall with every intention of walking out of our house and downstairs to see my best friend or at the least sleep on her couch. This fight is an on going one and had been going on for a few hours tonight anyway, so to say the least I'm tired and I can't be bothered fighting anymore it seems that's all I'm doing of late, between Crystal and Pam it's doing my head in and I need a break and Sook is my only sanity at the moment.

"Where are you going? You cant just leave.. we need to talk about this!" she desperately replys when she sees me heading to the door

"I'm going to see my best friend and stay there the night, and yes I can I'm over 'talking about this' as you so put it because it's all we seem to do and it ends like this us fighting and I'm sick to death of fighting, You and Pam will be the death of me I swear" I say as I walk out the door.

I then walk into Sookie's part of the house and instantly feel guilty not for leaving my wife upstairs, but for coming into Sookie's house and going to wake her up, as I know it's late and she has to be up early as she is a school teacher. But regardless I'll try to wake her and if I can't I'll sleep on the couch and leave before she wakes up isn't the first time I've done that.

So I make my way upto her bedroom and see that she has her back to the door so I walk over and start gently rocking her trying to coax her awake. Just to check that she is actualy asleep I lean over her and she was awake and she moves her head so she can see me in the dim light she looks worried and tired, and me I just feel guilty for waking her up.

"Eric what's wrong? Why are you here it's the middle of the night" she groggily asks me

"Sorry do you mind if I crash in here with you? It's just that Crystal and I had a big fight and I kinda don't want to be alone right now… Please" I all but beg her

"hop in" is all I hear before I all but run round the other side of the bed to get in, whilst I'm doing that I see her roll herself over from the middle of the bed lay on her side that is facing away from me, most likely to give me my privacy as she thinks I'd want it…. But I don't.

"Sook, please don't turn away from me, look I know it's only to sleep and I'm gonna sound like a whiney clingy needy girl right now… and if you tell anyone I'll deny it, but I need my best friend! I need to feel that nothing's changed between us even if something's have, I just need to know and feel that your with me, so woman get your arse over here" I says to her whilst opening my arms to her for a hug/ snuggle

So that's how we fall asleep, wrapped up in each – other's arms and the next thing I know I have someone trying to coax me awake "Eric" she softly says whilst gently rocking me, similar to what I did to her last night

"mmmm" I respond sleepily / groggily…. I'm not a morning person by any stretch

"sorry to wake you but I have to get going to work, and I thought I'd wake you because I didn't know what time you had to get going to work"

"Thanks Sook, what is the time?" I ask slightly more coherently

"It's 8:30am, I gotta go so I can get things set up for my classes today" she respond

"Ok, thanks again Sook, I'll call you later today" I respond as she's walking out of her room to the front door. I roll over thinking it would be best to try and get a few more hrs of sleep, but the reality hits me and I groan as I remember it's stocktake at my sisters bar and she always gets me to help before I open my shop a few blocks away. So I get up and stumble into the kitchen EUREKA! Sookie is my saviour she left me a pot of coffee so after a cup of coffee I feel more human so I head back up to my part of the house whilst obviously locking Sookies house up.

I had some time to kill before my dear Twin turns up so I decided to Google the meaning behind certain flowers as I know for a fact that Sookies grandma taught her about that so I obviously wish to convey the correct message to her. With that done I race down to the local florest and put my order in and write the card to be sent with it. I get back to the bar with tonnes of time to spare before Pam turns up and she does in her normal fashion later than what she said she would be with dark sunnies on and a huge (almost bucket size) Styrofoam mug of coffee.

"So twinny what's turned your perma scowl upside down? Did you finally get some from her in all these years?" she says trying to razz me sure it slightly annoys me that she pokes fun at my sex life but with are siblings for?

"Pam I doubt you want to hear about my sex life…. But if you must know why I'm happy it's because I'm catching up with Sookie tonight and I haven't seen her since my wedding day" I repond walking off to finish the rest of the stocktake so I can go open my shop.

I had no idea I was smiling but oh wells im just happy because I haven't seen Sookie in ages and I'm seeing her tonight like I said to her last night I miss her and sure our friendship sucks right at the moment and has been a bit strained since I started dating Crystal and I want to change that as Sookie and I use to be so close and now it feels like a barely know her.

As I'm just about done a huge OSM happens I forgot to clear the browser history and I'm sure by now my dear loving twin has discovered this and knows who the flowers are for and my attempts at the note I did send to her and I know I'm in for a world of hurt with relentless teasing or possible abuse from Pam…. So after I've finished my job I leave everything in the correct place and sneak out and head to my tattoo parlour where Alcide is waiting for me.

The rest of the day goes relatively quickly though surprisingly I hear nothing from Pam or Sookie all day. So I close my shop up head home, and take another shower having no aircon on warn days can be a bitch! I then head down to Yum – Yum's and Godrics and I have 15 minuites before Sookie is meant to be here. I quickly say my hello's to Yum Yum and head out the back to the kitchen to see Godric who I think of as a father as I barely ever see mine due to him and my mum living in Sweeden.

"Hi Dad" I say as I'm walking in

"Hi Son long time no see how are you?" he cheerfully responds whilst coming up to me to give me a man hug which I reciprocate happily.

"Aww not too bad just busy working…" I start to say he then cuts me off and says "Please tell me son that our daughter has the other wedding band" I look at him surprised

"Dad… you know I was marrying Crystal, and that's what I did, Sookie and I are just friends, we are to opposite it would never work even if we did like each other" I respond

"Who are you trying to convince my son? Me or yourself?" he calmly responds whilst continuing to do prep work.

"You, I don't know why I'm having to justify myself to you and everyone else about my choice to be with Crystal" I respond getting slightly aggravated

"You don't have to justify it to anyone and the fact that you feel you do does that not make you think that maybe you made a wrong choice?, I know what it's like I've been there I made quite a few wrong choices before I met Yun. So if I can impart any information to you it would be that your home life should be calm and being with your soul mate should be as easy as breathing no second guessing and defiantly not making you feel you have to justify yourself to everyone, look you can choose to listen to me or not but trust me when I say that all the people who you feel you need to justify yourself to care about you and only want the best for you" he calmly responds.

"Hawt dam who's the babe with an amazing rack?" the new chef I belive his name is Quinn… asks

"That would be my daughter you pig" Godric responds

As soon as I head Sookie was here my heart rate sored through the roof, my hands instantly became sweaty and I honest to god got butterflies in my stomach, why the hell am I nervous? She's my best friend I've practically grew up with her and I know her better than anyone so why am I so nervous to see her when I just saw her this moring…. Godric can't be right is he? do I have feelings for my best friend? Well of course I do I love her, but what kind of love? what would it mean if I did love her in a romantic sense? Gosh even just thinking about this is giving me a headache.

"Why so nervous son?" Godric asks whilst poking me in the side

"Why would I be nervous" I respond trying to put my nerves, fears and 100 million questions I had for myself.

"Well c' mon then Sookie's waiting for us" he says whilst pushing me out


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guys and Gals huge thanks once again for the continuing love of this story it makes my day or night when I open my emails to see reviews, likes, follows Etc! I end up doing my happy dance LOL**

**To the Guest Reviewer…. I feel a tad sad for Crystal also…. But she isn't an angel by any means we just haven't heard her side of the story… yet though I think it will come out soon =-) as for your thought of an A hole move of Eric sharing a bed and seeking comfort from his best friend who is female I personally see no problem in it as there was no 'funny' business happening… and in Eric's defence as he is an emotional creature and from personal experience, when you are hurt you seek comfort from people you are close too. =-) Thanks for reviewing and I hope you continue to read =-)**

**Just as a heads up next chapter will be a 6 year time jump…. The muses and story in my opinion demand it as if it doesn't it will be just fillers…. Waiting for it all to happen.**

**Once again this is un beata'd so all mistakes are mine, and I am still looking for someone to help even if it is just a quick proof read I'd appreciate it none the less =-)**

**Please read and review and once again I own nothing all rights go to Charline Harris.**

P.P.O.V

Gosh my brother is such an idiot! I cannot believe he married Crystal, the gold digging whore. Stupid idiot probably only thought with his dick when he decided to date her for a time then a few years later marry her. My brother could do much better! Hell he even has a willing and such a better girl who we all like/love ( We meaning all of our friends and yes our family) thought I don't need to start up a guessing game for you to know whom I'm talking about, but just to clarify it's Sookie.

It really hurts me that my brother can't see that she's in love with him and visa versa (he just doesn't want to admit it) the only reason I know any of this is because I know my twin better then he knows himself at times. And I found out from Sookie because I'm her Female bestie along- side my wife Amelia, well actually Amelia found out then told me, the four of us (Eric, Sookie, Amelia and myself) have been a close knit bunch since high school, and even before I found out that they liked each other but have never acted on it because they don't know that the other one likes them in return. I had a big suspicion that they would end up together don't ask me what I just did so I actually made a point to get to know her, which is a big deal I don't go out of my way to please people or get to know them, people just piss me off even at the age we met Amelia and Sookie I disliked people (I know it's weird to them turn around and open a Bar right?)

Sure I dislike Crystal, she's a self – absorbed, whiney, clingy, needy, manipulative… oh crap I could go on for hours with adjectives that describe this bitch that is now my 'sister in-law' admittedly Mum and Dad had always assumed that Eric and Sookie were dating, so they were confused and surprised when Eric took Crystal to Sweden to meet the family (no one liked her) and to then a few years later get an invitation to his wedding and to see Sookie there with a 'smile' on her face and also in the bridal party as the 'best girl' there was no best man as according to Eric there is no other person he trust more than me and her and since he knew of my dislike for Crystal from the beginning and so does she he thought it best not to have me in the bridal party. Yeah should have had a camera handy to take a picture of Mum and Dad's faces when they found out that what we had been telling them for years was the truth.

Anyways enough reminiscing I think to myself as I rinse my mug out from morning cup of coffee. I then head into work to start the day off ( though it's midday) it's my morning…. I have always been and will always be a night person, even getting up at midday is hard for me, even with coffee I honestly can't tell you how I managed to get through my school years before being introduced to the golden brown nectar of life (coffee).

Once I get into work my dear Twinny is there waiting for me. As it's stocktake day (yippee!... please note immense sarcasim) and he seems to be in a weird mood, he's upset but happy…. Weird because since he got back from his honeymoon…. Scratch that, since he started dating Crystal the only emotions I've seen him display is either anger or defeat. So whom or what ever got him to be slightly happy has my full vote even though I could take a guess and I think my answer may happen to fall on a Buxom Blond haired school teacher.

"So twinny what's turned your perma scowl upside down? Did you finally get some from her in all these years?" I prod. I constantly joke with him that since he's been dating Crystal that he's had a permanent scowl, and because he's so constantly unhappy he's not getting any sex from Crystal, immature I know but think I care? Nope as it never fails to get a reaction from Eric and me poking fun at him is how we show we love each other. But if anyone else teases my brother for any reason they better watch their backs. I maybe female and I maybe shorter than him but Pamela Northman knows how to handle herself…. Plus I have spiked heels and heavy handbags and I'm not afraid to use them.

"Pam I doubt you want to hear about my sex life…. But if you must know why I'm happy it's because I'm catching up with Sookie tonight and I haven't seen her since my wedding day" he retorts

HA! I knew it! But there is more to the story than just that…. And I think I know where I'm going to find my answers and it involves browser history on my desktop computer… you see lady and gents my twin can be predictable at best.

So I go into the office on the pretences of filing orders and getting paper work sorted. I check my internet history and up comes up that someone was googling meaning behind flowers, And I deduce that he has gone to the shop to actually get those particular flowers sent to Sookie at work with a note that I see he has attempted to write various times and all I can do I shake my head and try not to laugh… it's a weird feeling being angry and laughing at something at the same time.

Now let me clarify my emotions. I'm angry because I think my brother is either leading on Sookie or they are having an affair and having an affair this early into the marriage isn't good no matter how much I despise my sister in law I don't want my brother to have a bad reputation, or put a lot of mistrust between the one girl I think he could seriously be happy with.

And I'm laughing at how stupidly romantic and spontaneous my twin can be with out realising it and he definatly isn't going to live this down if I can help it. And it should teach him a valuable lesson of clearing browser history on others computers if you don't want them to know what your upto.

But before I can put my evil plan into motion I will need help from my wife and I suspect he has cottoned onto the fact that I will be pulling a prank on him due to the fact that I cannot find him anywhere but yet everything is done and the paperwork he normally handles is on my desk completed.

Oh well as they say patience is a virtue…. Am Pamela Northman is nothing if not patience as that is the main key to a good prank.

The rest of my day goes relatively normally as I continue to plot and scheme against my brother it gets to the point where I need a pad and pen next to me at all times due to me having so many wonderful ideas that he sure wont like and yes I know I'll be on the receiving end of a prank sometime soon after I have done this to him but c'mon it's too good of a chance to pass up.

That night when I get home I am overjoyed with happiness to see my wife still up waiting for me.

"Hello darling how was your day" I ask as she was obviously gone when I woke up.

"Hey Baby yeah it wasn't too bad just another work day how was yours?" she responds whilst coming over to greet me with a kiss and hug which I eagerly reciprocate.

"Mine was interesting to say the least… though I do need your help" I respond after breaking our kiss, not our hug though I love this womans hugs!

"*Sigh* No Pam ive told you heaps of times I'm not helping you break Crystal and Eric up, even though yes his soul mate is Sookie, if they get together in anyother way than what they are meant to it wont work…. And it will happen in 6 years so be patient my love it will work out you aren't the only one who misses your brother" Amelia responds and yes if you haven't worked it out she's a witch that can also see the future, and she has only ever told me about this.

"*chuckles* whilst yes I do miss my brother and am impatient to get him back that's not what I had in mind…" I repond whilst I kiss her on the cheek

"Oh and pray tell what do you need my assistance for?" she responds whilst moving her head to the side to give me better access to her neck

"Oh nothing big, Just to help remind my brother of who he is" I repond whilst moving down her neck to the top of her breasts wich is restricted by a lovely top… but it's hindering me.

"Oh… Oh how do you plan to do that?" she responds whilst moving back from me so she can remove her top…. Dam this woman knows what I want.

"By doing something we haven't done in years… Pranks" I respond whilst pulling her back to me and I unclip her bra to get better access to her breasts.

"Mmmm, and how could I help with that? And besides at the moment I see a disadvantage…. You are more dressed than I am" she responds whilst she again moves away from me and starts moving towards the bedroom

"I'm glad you're willing to help, and if you think it's such a bad disadvantage then there is nothing stopping you from changing it my love" I respond whilst following her into the bedroom

"Well come here so I can" she purrs as she moves back on the bed crooking her finger

What my wife wants she gets…..


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hi Guys and Gals it's me again to once again say thanks to you all for favouriting, and reviewing**

**Nancy: Thanks so much =-) its great to know I have avid readers I hope you continue to read my storys =-)**

**Guest: I'm glad your enjoying my story and I hope you continue to do so =-) **

**Apologies on the time delay but I ran out of stockpiled chapters and RL has been busy with chrissy and New Years etc etc….**

**Oh and in other news this chapter is Beata'd by the lovely ljhjelm49 cant thank you enough for helping me on 2 storys =-) **

**Anyways as usual I own nothing all rights go to Charlene Harris**

**Please enjoy and R&R =-) **

**Oh btw if you review lemme know who you'd like to hear from next out of Pam, Eric, or Crystal…. =-)**

**6 YEARS LATER…**

S.P.O.V

"I wondered if you'd be sleeping here tonight' I groggily say to the darkness

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you" the darkness responds.

I roll over to face my best friend Eric. Also the guy I use to be in love with.

"It's fine, I've only just gotten to bed anyways, your just lucky Bill isn't here tonight or else you'd be on the couch" I smirk at him, which I know he can see due to the moonlight filtering into my room.

"Hmm yes how lucky for me that I'm not squished on the couch" he responds whilst smirking back at me, and man do I Looovvvee his smirk, yes I know it's bad form to share your bed and be thinking about another guy when you have a boyfriend but I just can't help it dam it Eric makes me lose myself and makes me forget things that I really should know and follow. Maybe I'm not as over him as I thought….

"Besides that point how did you know it was me and not someone else?" he asks with genuine curiosity flooding his eyes.

"Well, hate to tell you this but either the sound proofing has deteriorated or was of poor quality though I am leaning towards the former, I can and have always heard you fight with Crystal, and besides Pam you are the only one with a key and I obviously heard the front door open and at this hour I doubt it was Pam as she'd be too wrapped up in Amelia by this hour" I chuckle

"Oh… I'm sorry you have to hear that, and you raise good points, never thought of that" he also chuckles.

"Well I hate to be a bore but some of us have to be up early for work unlike you vampires" I chuckle as I roll over to fall asleep.

"Night Sook" he purrs as he kisses my cheek slowly and almost reverently as my face and sure more parts of my body heat up, which I'm thankful for it being dark and not much lighting for him to be able to see this as, it really shouldn't affect me and dam why doesn't Bills words or actions affect me as much as this one's seemingly innocent action does? I thought I got over him 4-5 years ago when I started dating Bill… so what the hell?

"Night 'Rick" I respond resisting the urge to grab his face and smash my lips to his

"Sook, Sookie, Psst wake up…." I hear as someone is shaking me awake after what feels like 10min worth of sleep, I wake up more fully rub the sleep out of my eye and check my alarm clock to find that it's been 5 hours since I went to sleep.

"*sigh* what is it 'Rick" I ask whilst trying to continue to wake up.

"What's that noise I can hear?" he asks curiously.

"What do you mean what noise?" I ask still trying to wake myself and all my bodily functions up…. And then the sound hits my ears…. I instantly know what it is and my blood runs cold in fear and shock….

"urm, Eric I know exactly what that noise is…. But I'm gonna need you to promise me one thing before I tell you though I do need to ask why do you wish to know?" I hesitantly say.

"Ok, I'll promise you whatever as long as it's within consideration, and sorry if I alarmed you it's just that I got woken by it and I'm not use to the sounds down here… and I thought you'd know best" he responds.

"Ok what I need you to promise me is that you won't blow your lid and will let me finish telling you everything." I respond.

"Sounds reasonable, so yes ok I promise" I instantly reply.

"*Sigh* good, ok though I do know what the sound is because I've heard it all too often, I can't say what is making them tonight specifically…. But it's the sound your bed makes when someone is getting shall we say… "jiggy with it"" I respond nervously trying to gage his reaction.

"Are you trying to tell me that my wife is cheating one me?" he asks as we both hear a loud thud into a wall and a long passionate moan.

"I think that just answered your question don't you?" I respond flatly, and trying to gauge his emotions, which at the moment he is devoid of any… that I can see from his normally expressive eyes.

"I think I'm going to go up there and have a chat to that wife of mine" he responds whilst getting g out of bed and starting to get re dressed.

"Rick, do you really think that's such a good idea?... how about if I go up there and see what I can find out…. And if you like as weird and gross as this sounds I'll record it if she is so if you want a divorce you have solid evidence against her, and you can calm down and speak to her in a few day about it." I offer as I knew nothing good would have come from him barging up there in his state.

"I suppose you have a good point and yes please, and if you can make sure it's date and time stamped, I never thought this would happen… sorry to put you in this situation and thanks for doing this" he responds whilst handing me the key for that part of the house I quickly put on a bra and pants… as it's quite cold out but I sleep under many doonas and sleep in what's classified as summer pj's namely short shorts and singlets.

I head up there knowing the house layout so well I don't make any sounds or have to turn any lights on and I head to the master bedroom with my phone in hand, ready to record this, as much as I really don't want too I'm happy that it would seem Eric will be getting away from this manipulative bitch.

"Oh Bill harder! Oh just there…" I hear her moan.

And like that my blood turns to ice as I start to use the girly side of my brain and over analyse the situation at hand and that is where I assume that the Bill she is referring too is my boyfriend and by some subtle hints potential fiancée soon.

I finally crack the master bedroom door open and start recording making sure to have it centred on the bed itself and occasionally veer to the huge mirror that is across from the bed which gives me a better view of the faces, and when I see the males face my heart breaks (though not as much as I thought it would) I turn the camera app off and quietly head back down stairs and with every step I become more sadder though no tears fall.

I get back into my part of the house where Eric is patiently waiting for me at the front door, and the hurt/ curious look on his face makes my heart break all over again as I know that what he will see is going to hurt us both and change both of our lives dramatically and whilst seriously considering doing a Scarlett and worry about this tomorrow, A) I know he won't let me and B) may as well get the pain and suffering over and done with so we can move on with our lives.

'So what did you find out Sook?" he asks ever so quietly.

"Here" I say as I chuck him my phone, as we both have no secrets from each other and know each other's passwords for computers, Phone locks, bank cards etc…. Much to Crystal's displeasure and Pam's Glee… as anything that annoys or upsets Crystal is a good thing in Pam's books with is namely me as Crystal hates me on a good day.

I just watch his face as he watches his wife get screwed by my now ex-boyfriend (though sadly he doesn't know it yet), and after it finishes the first thing he does is come over to me and hug me

"I'm so sorry Sookie, I had no idea about all of this are you ok?" he asks me as he is rubbing his huge hands up and down my back and swaying me from side to side in no doubts attempts to soothe me and himself though I'm sure it's more for him than me as I'm oddly ok with this.

Damn him why of all moments must he be so sweet and self-less? Though un be known to him on my short trip back after finding out about my boyfriends 'indiscretion' I realised that I was determined to move on and was in love with the idea of being in love with someone other than Eric.

I finally look up at Eric with watery eyes and a slight sniffle, again dam him for being so sweet, it will seriously make me cry and I don't want to cry in front of him as according to Pam and Amelia my tears are his 'kryptonite' and he'd do anything to make me stop crying.

"I'm fine really, I just feel stupid for blindly being with him for so long, there were many signs that he wasn't faithful but I chose to ignore them, and if I'm perfectly honest I was never 'in love' with him I was merely 'in love' with the idea of being 'in love' with him, I'm more worried about how you are feeling as I know you love Crystal" I tell him with a weary chuckle as I wipe my eyes dry.

The next thing I know he is leaning down very close to my face and searching it, for what I have no idea but I hope he finds what he's looking for and fast and I'm starting to get nervous about his face being so close to mine with that almost predatory look in his eyes.

It would seem that he found what he was looking for as next thing I know he is leaning closer still flicking his eyes between my eyes and my mouth…. And so help me god he kisses me like I've never been kissed before and it's more amazing that I could dream or imagine, he then starts to pull me into the hallway and into the spare bedroom, and onto the spare bed where he proceeds to make his way up my body, and I'm so captivated by his eyes that I can barely look away, he resumes his assault on my lips and when we need to breath he trails kisses down my neck and close to the swell of my breasts, he then gets me to lean up off the bed and takes my top off as well as his own.

And that's when the spell was broken for me as I realised that no matter what our partners are doing up stairs we shouldn't stoop to their level.

"Rick" I call feebly, almost wantonly as he lowers me back down onto the bed, with himself between my legs covering my body.

"Rick" I call again my voice slightly stronger, well enough to get him to stop as much as I didn't want him too.

"What is it Sook?" he asks his voice only hints at general curiosity, but his eyes give away how truly fragile and hurt he is in this moment.

"I have to tell you this first I do want you very much, but I'm in shock as I never thought you thought of me in this way at all, please don't take any of this as rejection because it's not. The other point I want to bring up is that as much as I want to do this I really don't think that it would best just because our partners are doesn't mean we should stoop to their level, and besides I really hope this isn't a knee jerk reaction to what's going up stairs and if this ever happens again I want us to both have a clean conscience about this and not regret it later" I sigh closing my eyes waiting for him to get up out of the bed and say to me the only words that could break me and they were ' I don't like you in that way'.

As I lie here with my eyes shut waiting for the worst to happen and the silence stretches on and becomes almost deafening and nothing has changed but stubborn me keeps my eyes shut as I don't want to see if he gets up and walks away from me as I couldn't deal with that rejection. But as the time goes on nothing changes he's still there.

"Sookie, please look at me" he almost whispers to me

So never being one to refuse him anything I attentively open my eyes and look at him.

"How could I have been so blind? And not realised what I had all along, damn my parents and Godric were right *slight chuckle's*" he says reverently whilst cupping my face with his hands and looking at me in wonder and as though he is seeing me for the first time ever.

"*Sigh*As much as it pains me you are right we mustn't stoop to their level no matter how hard it will be for us as much as I want you I don't want you to regret anything also I don't think I got forgive myself if you did or if I cheated on Crystal even though she has clearly first" he says whilst leaning his forehead against mine and slightly smiling.

"So what are we going to do?" I quietly ask him.


End file.
